White Stuff
by OneSolution
Summary: It was just a normal morning in the guild of Fairy Tail, until Lucy walked in with something peculiar clinging to her hair. NaLu. Oneshot.


The guild of Fairy Tail was alive and well. People were drinking, fighting, and all in all having a good time. It was a bright sunny morning as Lucy Heartfilia graciously walked towards her favorite guild. She opened the doors with a smile that she always wore whenever she enters the guild.

"Good morning, everyone!" Lucy said.

Some guild members had heard her and turned to her.

"Good morning, Lu-cy?" They seemed confused.

Nevertheless, Lucy walked by a few tables, greeting everyone and anyone who sat there. Though, they held a questioning look on their face when they got a good look at her. Still, Lucy thought nothing of it.  
As Lucy walked to the bar, she bumped into Gray.

"Good morning Gray." Lucy said. "Have you seen Nat- never mind."

Gray turned to her, shirtless. "Oh, good morning Lu-." He stopped and furrowed his brows as he took a long look at Lucy.

Before he could question her, she had already gone and sat at the bar. He blinked a few times before returning to his business, forgetting what he was about to ask her.

Lucy plopped down on her favorite seat at the bar. Mirajane had her back turned to her as she cleaned some glass cups.

"Mira-san, can I have a drink please?" Lucy said.

Lucy thought about the way the guild had acknowledged her when she arrived. They all made such weird faces at her. Though she searched for an explanation for her guild members weird behavior, she couldn't come up with anything.

"My, my, Lucy. It's a bit too early too drink, isn't it?" Mira said."

As the white-haired girl turned towards Lucy, she had a look of confusion on her face, exactly like the others.

"Yeah, but I really need a drink. It was a long night~" Lucy sighed.

"Um, Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"What is that?" Mira said as she pointed at Lucy's face.

"What is it?" Lucy blinked in confusion. "Is there something on my face?"

Mira shook her head. "No, your hair. There's something on it."

Lucy patted the top of her own head, searching for anything amiss and any debris.

"No, Lucy, on the side of your face." Mira pointed in said direction.

Lucy was about to place her hand on the mysterious object, when Mira pulled out a mirror for her. She gratefully accepted, and held it in front of her face.

Sure enough, there was something in her hair. Something type of white liquid, almost goo in its texture.  
Lucy's face suddenly turned beat-red.

"Levy, can you come over here for a minute?" Mira called.

Lucy felt her face heat up even more.

"T-There's no need, I can just wipe it off!" Lucy said frantically.

Before she could wipe the substance out of her hair, she felt Mira's hand stop her.

"Wait just a minute, Lucy. I wanna know what that is." Mira said as she narrowed her eyes towards the side of Lucy's face.

"Good morning Lu-chan!" Levy said, as she walked over. "Mira, did you call me?"

"Yeah, what is that thing on the side of Lucy's face?" Mira pointed out. "In her hair."

Levy got closer and narrowed her eyes to get a better look. The liquid had a translucent color and it was a little whitish. The liquid didn't dampen Lucy's hair, but instead, it clung to it, like some sort of goo.

"Guys, if you could just give me a paper tissue, I can wipe it off!" Lucy protested, but her cries were unheeded.

"Levy, what do you think it is?" Mira asked.

"I don't know. Looks like some sort of... magic liquid. Possibly remnants of a potion, maybe." Levy observed. "What do you think it is?"

Mira studied it for a second. "It could be some sort of drink. Maybe a alcoholic beverage?"

"Erza!" Levy called. Their deductions were going nowhere, it was time for a little more help.

Lucy cussed in her head, as she felt Erza's presence beside her, along with Mira and Levy.

"What is it Levy?" Erza said. "I was in the middle of choosing a job you kn- what is that thing on your face, Lucy?"

"Actually, it's in her hair." Mira corrected. "Close to her face though."

"I-It's nothing, really!" Lucy said, sweat was trickling down her forehead. "I can wipe it off, if you just get me a towel! Or better yet I can just wipe it off with my hand!"

"No, not until we find out what that is!" Mira said, her eyes full of determination, and her grip on Lucy's hand growing tighter.

"Why?!"

They ignored her.

"It could be milk, maybe?" Erza suggested.

"It looks more like a potion." Levy said. "Some potions are gooey like that"

"What would Lucy do with a potion?" Mira said. "I think it's some kind of alcohol. Some of them are white like that..."

"Well, I know who could help us." Levy said. "Juvia! Can you come over here?"

Lucy started to become more frantic.

"Lucy! Stay still!" Mira scolded.

"B-But!" Lucy protested.

"No buts!" Mira snapped."We'll let you go as soon as we get to the bottom of this!"

"She's right, Lucy." Erza said.

"This could be potentially dangerous and you're our friend. We'll stop at nothing till we know for sure you're safe." Erza declared.

"Don't worry Lu-chan." Levy said, smiling. "It'll be fine."

Lucy could believe her ears. Here she was, being held down against her will because her friends are nosy. Are they really that bored that they have nothing to do other than hold their friend as a captive? Why would they be suspicious of liquid that came from Na-... somewhere?!

Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy saw Juvia approaching.

"Good morning Erza-san, Levy-san, Mira-san, and Juvia's love rival."

"That's not my name!"

"Did you call Juvia for something?" Juvia asked.

"Yes, can you tell us what that gooey thing is on Lucy's face?" Levy said, pointing at the latter.

"Juvia will do her best."

Juvia stood for a moment examining the white, gooey liquid. Just then, Lucy saw Juvia's normally calm face turn to shock. Lucy gulped. Juvia's eyes were blaring with anger, and Lucy knew what she was thinking. Juvia then started to send off an enormous amount of deadly aura that only Lucy felt. A few more seconds and she would either die of drowning, or be crushed by water pressure into a tiny ball.

Before Juvia could murder Lucy, she squeaked, "It's not Gray's!"

The aura was gone, and the other girls stood confused at the statement.

Juvia was also confused by Lucy's outburst. Lucy continued.

"It's not Gray's, It's Natsu's!"

"It's Natsu-san's?" Juvia said.

"Yes!"

"What are you talking about Lucy?" Erza asked.

Juvia finally relaxed and she grinned. "Then, Juvia does not know what this is."

And she left, leaving three girls in confusion, and one in relief.

"Lucy, what do you mean it's not Gray's?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, and why is it Natsu's?" Mira said, her grip on Lucy's hand was still prominent.

"I-I meant it was... Natsu's fault!" Lucy said. The perfect explanation had just came to her.

"Natsu's fault?" Erza repeated.

"Yeah! Last night, when Natsu and Happy was at my house, We ate some cake to celebrate Happy's birthday!" Lucy said. It was the perfect explanation.

"Oh, so its... icing?" Levy asked

"Oh, I can see it now." Mira said. "It looks like it melted in your hair."

She released her grip on Lucy's hand.

"So where's Natsu?" Erza asked.

"He's... passed out at my house... because I hit him too hard for eating the piece of cake I was saving for you, Erza!" Lucy said, her eyes feigning innocence. Her explanation was fool proof.

Erza placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Great work, I would punish him now, but I still need to look over the missions."

"Hopefully, you can get it out of your hair." Erza said, as she walked off, thinking nothing more of the subject.

"Icing from a cake." Levy mused, as she too, walked off. "Who would've thought."

Mira pulled out a piece of tissue from the cabinets and handed it to Lucy, who eagerly started wiping the substance from her hair.

"Glad we got that case solved." Mira stated, happily. "But, you could have told us earlier."

"I was trying to but you guys wouldn't let me." Lucy said, tossing the used tissue in the trash. Her hair was clean, with no trace of the white goo.

"Well I gotta go run some errands." Mira said as she started to leave. "This was a fun way to start the day."

As Mira left, Lucy breathed a huge sigh of relief. Just moments ago, she was being interrogated, and now she escaped with a well formulated excuse. Her quick thinking had once again, saved her from shame and embarrassment. Though she'd have to thank Juvia later for not spilling the beans.

She felt someone sit down beside her and turned to her right. It was Natsu, grinning like he always does, with Happy floating beside him.

"Natsu?!"

"Hey Lucy! Quick thinking!" Natsu said, grinning.

"Yeah, you're a great liar, Lucy!" Happy said.

Lucy raised her fist and slammed it into both of their faces.

"OUCH!"

"You Idiots! You could have helped me!" Lucy growled.

"But, you were doing great on your own..." Natsu's swollen face said.

"Aye..."

"How long were you two listening?!"

"The whole time, but don't worry! We had total faith in you!" Natsu said, struggling to speak.

Lucy blushed.

"Yeah, but I was about to drown in Juvia's fit of rage." She mumbled.

"I can't believe others fell for your story." Natsu said. "I wonder why they didn't realize what it was."

"That's because they're virgins."

* * *

**A/N  
****Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
